


Accident

by alleirbag



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleirbag/pseuds/alleirbag





	Accident

She just sits there. Watching. Waiting. 

She understands that it’s not her fault. How could it have been? She wasn’t even there. But, when it’s a person you love as much as she does, you can’t help but think of all the ‘what ifs?’ Rationally she knows that she couldn’t have done anything to help and that even if she could have, she would be in the hospital bed on the other side of the curtain. However, it still doesn’t change the fact that her wife is attached to an IV drip, a heart monitor and god only knows what else. 

She was too busy trying to process Helena being in an accident to be able to understand what the doctor was telling her. The fact that her strong, beautiful, headstrong wife was in a car accident, when she cannot even fucking drive is the thing that pisses her off the most. (Other than the fact, Helena is in hospital, of course.) The fucking bastard was drunk driving in the middle of Univille, who the fuck does that in Univille? 

Helena was only going for a walk to clear her head, after hours of writing and tinkering with whatever electrical equipment she could get her hands on, when some dumb fuck decided it was a good idea to go driving when, as Helena would say, they were ‘bloody sloshed.’ It still brings a smile to Myka’s face when she thinks about how she found Helena on her laptop looking up modern day British slang, as she wanted to stay close to her ‘roots.’ (Even though she is a whole ocean and 100+ years away from said ‘roots’.)

Brushing a stray curl behind her ear, she looks down at her wedding ring and smiles softly at the memory of their wedding day, 3 years previously. It was such a cliché day. The birds were singing, the sky was clear and she was deliriously happy. It was over in a few hours. However, the same could not be said for their wedding night. Myka flushes just thinking about what Helena did to her that night. 

The steady beep of the heart monitor brings her out of her memories and as she shifts in the hospital chair, she finally notices a pair of dark eyes watching her. Myka knows she grinning like a fool but she doesn’t give a flying fuck. Her wife is awake and that’s all she cares about. She carefully leans over and kisses Helena full on the mouth. She pulls away and from the concerned looks on the other woman’s face, Myka knows she’s crying but she cannot help it. 

Quickly yanking off her boots, Myka lifts up the thin, ugly blanket and curls herself around her wife on the bed. She sighs in (not quite) contentment and snuggles as close as she can without aggravating any of Helena’s injuries. Arms lift up and settle around her, making her feel safe, (even though it should be her that’s making Helena feel safe) and she lifts her head up and kisses Helena’s jaw. 

She knows she’ll have to talk to Helena about what happened tomorrow, but for now she’s just happy Helena’s alive and she can be in her wife’s arms.


End file.
